1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image delivery over a network and more specifically to delivering color corrected images using distributed caching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Color correcting images for delivery to users through a network generally relies on knowledge of each user's system. Thus color corrected images are usually prepared individually for each user according to the characterization of the user's system, and are not generally cacheable. Some systems create multiple versions of images for delivery over a network. What is needed is a technique of correcting and delivering images over a network that is compatible with distributed caching and would permit users having similarly characterized systems to receive similar images from distributed caching and thus optimize image delivery.